


Raising Hell

by TheJazzMeister



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 08:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJazzMeister/pseuds/TheJazzMeister
Summary: When Optimus is informed of a possible captive Cybertronian on earth, right under their collective noses, he has to investigate. They are so few now that the cube has been dispersed, and he can’t miss the chance of rescuing one of their own...
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea keeps floating around in my head, so I guess it’s just time to bang it out! Woo!

In a rare turn of events, it was Agent Seymour Simmons who provided them with the information that saved the life of one of their own. They hadn’t realized it at the time, but he had. 

Optimus stared down at the small man, a frown marring his face. 

“Let me ensure I understand you?” he said.

Optimus found himself not completely believing the man when he said that there was another Cybertronian that they didn’t know about on Earth. Perhaps it was the humans near constant suspicion of his people or finding a camera in his newly created berthroom. Directly above his berth… 

He still wondered how he’d managed to get a camera at that height. Perhaps he was being biased. It was at least worth a look into. 

“You have received word from a ‘hornblower’?” he started.

“A ‘whistleblower’,” Simmons said, looking irritated.

“Yes. Forgive me. A ‘whistleblower’ has informed you that there is a Cybertronian in custody of a human group and they are planning on forcing them to commit acts of terrorism. Am I correct?” Optimus asked.

“Yes,” Simmons was still for a moment, before he clapped his hands together suddenly, “What are you waiting for? Let’s go!”

Ratchet snorted before turning and walking away to his newly created medical bay. The mech hardly left the place, trying to get his domain to his liking. Ironhide stepped forward, leaning over Simmons in an intimidating fashion. 

“Simmons,” he said with a barely concealed sneer, “I very seriously doubt that  _ humans _ can force one of our people to do anything they don’t want us to do. Who is this? What’s his designation?”

Simmons gave him a glare, “I didn’t get its name. I just know it’s there and needs you to help.” 

Optimus firmly ignored being called an ‘it’. Again. 

“Agent Simmons, we have not received word of any new Cybertronians touching down in months. Neither Autobot or Decepticon,” he said.

“Look, all I know is that there is a captive Cybertronian in possession of a terrorist group. I’ve got an old friend who contacted me and let me know about it and I’m just doing my duty to tell you,” he clasped his hands together and smiled, obviously pleased with himself. 

Epps made a face.

“So you’re friends with a terrorist?”

“No. My friend is not a terrorist,” he paused, “I think. It doesn’t matter. He is trying to help and I think that’s what matters.”

And so, Optimus and his team sat transformed and crammed in a carrier plane, on the way to the coordinates provided by Agent Simmons. 

Primus, but he was such a sucker.


	2. Chapter 2

Silverstar had been recharging when the explosion shook the compound. Jerking upright, she swung her helm about wildly, listening for any intruders. She couldn’t hear any of her minders walking about on the rafters above her. It was actually too quiet. 

“Jonathan?” she called out softly.

If anyone knew what was happening, it would be Jonathan. She spread her servos out in front of her, running her digits lightly across the wall until they caught on the door. She gasped lightly.

The door was hanging slightly ajar, hanging on its broken rollers. She listened closely, before pushing on the heavy blast door. It made a horrible noise, echoing in the empty hallway. Once she was out of her room, she waited again, crouched down low. Still nothing.

“Ok, Sil,” she whispered to herself, “Find Jonathan. He’ll know what to do. Then, get away from whatever is in here attacking us.” 

Plan set, she moved down the hallway, the way she always went when her minders allowed her to leave to go to the outside courtyard to play. It was actually a large covered lot, but she liked it there. Sometimes, her minders would have tasks for her, but usually it was when she was allowed free time. She wondered if the large plastic ball that Jonathan had found her was still there. 

She didn’t know if Jonathan would actually be in the courtyard, but that’s where he usually was if he wasn’t visiting her room, so it was as good as any a place to start. 

“I don’t know, Prime. I think this is a trap,” a voice said from around the corner.

Silverstar froze, crouching down again. Large metallic footfalls rang from the hallway around the corner. She cocked her helm in confusion. They almost sounded like… her when she walked. Dialing up the sensitivity in her audio receptors, she listened even harder. Small steps could be heard just underneath the large ones. Humans. At least two of them. 

Realization crashed into her. These were Decepticons, like the ones her minders had told her about. Like the ones her minders had taught her to fight. Like the ones she had come from.

They drew closer, still unaware of her presence. She could hear one of the humans getting even closer. 

“There were signs of an actual Cybertronian being present here. We need to look into the entire compound, just to be sure,” another voice said.

She could hear the human getting close. It would be right there…

Moving as fast as she could, she sprung around the corner and snagged the human up as quickly as possible without puncturing its delicate flesh. 

“Oh, fuck!” it- no, he shouted. This human was male.

The two Cybertronians both jerked in alarm, the shorter of the two moving forward. Siverstar thrust a servo forward, palm up and striking the mech under his chin with all the force she could muster. The mech fell back with a grunt and she was off, running toward the play courtyard. 

She crashed through the door, clutching the yelling human close to her chassis. He was screaming the entire way, and she leaned down to shush him. 

“Don’t worry little human, you’re free now. I’ll keep you safe from the decepticons,” she whispered. 

The human stopped yelling and made a confused sound. At least he’s stopped yelling.

“What?!” he shouted.

“I saved you. Once I get you out of here, you can be free,” she said.

She stood straighter, her wings twitching. The human was silent in her grasp, arms crossed over one another and hanging from her servo limply. 

“Who are you?” he asked her.

“I’m Silverstar,” she said. Thinking for a moment, she asked, “Have you seen Jonathan?”

“Who?”

“Never mind,” she said, “we need to go before those other guys find us.”

Her wings flexed, thrusters warming. 

“What’s the matter?” the human asked.

Facing him again, she made a small face.

“I’m not allowed to go outside without permission…” 

The shorter mech she had hit barreled through the doorway into the room. She turned her helm his way only for a fist to launch towards her. She threw herself back, her wings weighed her down and she fell back onto her aft. Holding the human close, she slid back with her free servo.

“Hide!” the human shouted, arms lifted high, “Wait! I don’t think this is what we think it is!” 

The mech reached down and grabbed her arm in an overly tight grip, snatching the human away from her. Tears stung her optics from the pain of his grip. 

“No!” she shouted, reaching for the human. She had to save him from the decepticon.

The mech placed the human on one of the rafters that her minders used before turning to her. 

“Hide, no!” the human shouted.

A fist cracked into the side of Silverstar’s helm and she plunged into the darkness of unconsciousness. 


End file.
